


Figuring Things Out

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete did always know that he felt differently about Mikey then he did Patrick, but he just thought it was just different feelings for different friends. He never considered that maybe... maybe he just wanted more with Mikey.</p><p>Fuck, this was hurting his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based somewhere in between chapter 2 and chapter 4 of Must Have Done Something Right

Pete just wanted to spill everything out to Patrick, all of the thoughts and feelings that had been swirling around his head for the past couple weeks. He wanted to say all the things the felt about Mikey, the feelings he didn't realize he had until Mikey said that he liked Pete. His mind had been buzzing ever since that afternoon, and he had no fucking idea how to stop it. So, obviously, he called Patrick and asked him to come over, hoping he could just lay it all out for him and wait for Patrick to figure it out for him. But, now that Patrick was over, laying next to Pete on his bed, he had no idea how to say it.

How the hell are you supposed to tell your best friend that you think you might, _possibly_ , want to make out with your other best friend?

Exactly, not a fucking easy task.

Pete looked over at Patrick, who was talking about some music project from school- Pete had kind of tuned out a while ago, too anxious about the reason he asked Patrick over- and sighed. He really wish Patrick would just _notice_ something was on his mind, so he wouldn't have to bring it up himself.

Eventually, Patrick turned his head so he was looking back at Pete and said, “You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?”

Pete grinned sheepishly, “Was it that obvious?”

Patrick propped himself up on his elbows, “Alright, what is it, Wentz? What do you want to say to me?”

“What? What makes you think I want to say something to you?” Pete asked, trying to play innocent to further delay the inevitable.

“You've been staring at the ceiling and sighing loudly constantly since I got here, so just hurry up and tell me what your problem is so I can help you fix it.”

Pete rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, hoping Patrick wouldn't be able to hear him when he muttered, “I think I like Mikey back.”

“What? Dude, I can't hear you with you basically smothering yourself like that. Roll back over and tell me face to face.”

Pete sat up and groaned, “Ugh, fine. I- I think I like Mikey. Like, _like_ like him.”

“Okay, first of all, you just said 'like' three times in a row.”

“Fuck you.”

“And second of all, really? Have you told him?”

“No! Of course I haven't told him!”

“But why not? I mean, you already know he likes you, so where's the harm in telling him that you like him back? There's like, a negative two percent chance that he will reject you. I've seen the way he looks at you, and can I just say that it was _totally_ obvious that he likes you. Like, I'm pretty sure he wasn't even fully trying to hide it.”

“What? He wasn't obvious! I probably would have noticed if he was obvious about it.”

“You sure about that?” Patrick's lip curled up into a half smile, and Pete rolled his eyes at him.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'm usually good at catching this sort of thing.”

“And yet you didn't even realize you were into guys until like, two weeks ago.”

Pete crossed his arms in annoyance, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I'm just saying, you kind of... are really, really into guys. Like, _really_ into guys. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to push a sexuality onto you, but no one talks that much about how hot guys are unless they're even a _little_ bit sexually attracted to guys.”

Pete punched his pillow softly, “How long did you suspect?”

“Ever since you hit puberty, dude. You've been staring longingly at Mikey's jawline since you guys were _twelve_.”

“I wasn't- I wasn't staring longingly at him! I just... was jealous...”

“Okay, I can't actually tell you what you were feeling, but that was not jealously, my friend.”

Pete groaned and laid back down, “Okay, so what do I do? I don't want to fuck up this friendship, we've been friends our whole lives, for God's sake.”

Patrick patted his leg, “Tell him, okay? He's probably freaking out now that you know he likes you, and it probably would make him feel a _lot_ better if you told him you liked him back.”

Pete made a whining noise and said, “But how am I supposed to do that?”

“I don't know- invite him over, put food inside of him, tell him that you are madly in love with him. Easy peasy.”

Pete rolled his eyes, “Easier said than done.”

Patrick laid back down beside him, “Listen, Pete, things won't get better if you ignore your feelings for him. In fact, things will probably get _worse_ if you put this off for too long.”

Pete moved so he was laying on his stomach and shoved his face into the pillow. This was all so _hard_. He just wanted things to be normal between him and Mikey, wanted things back to the way they used to be. But, he also desperately wanted to _kiss_ Mikey.

And do... _other things_... with Mikey.

Things that he probably should not be thinking of when he has a friend over at his house, who is not Mikey.

Pete knew Patrick was probably right, that he should tell Mikey his feelings, but it is just _fucking_ terrifying. This choice could either ruin everything, or make everything _so much better_. He could potentially have the same relationship that he already had with Mikey, _plus_ making out. That was like, everything he wanted. He just need to gather up the courage to actually do it, tell Mikey how he felt... Which is the hard part of this whole thing, the part that he was not looking forward to.

He just wanted to skip talking about their feelings and go straight to the making out part. It's not like they don't talk about their feelings a lot already, staying up all night together because neither of them are able to sleep, kept awake by their minds and thoughts... They already had a very intimate relationship, already dancing the line between friends and... _something else_. Pete just hadn't fully realized that what he was feeling wasn't exactly... platonic.

Pete did always know that he felt differently about Mikey then he did Patrick, but he just thought it was just different feelings for different friends. He never considered that maybe... maybe he just wanted more with Mikey.

Fuck, this was hurting his head.

Patrick was rubbing his back softly, and Pete closed his eyes, savoring the comforting touch. He was so glad he had Patrick to help him through all this shit, help him onto the right path. He probably wouldn't have made it this far into life without Patrick's guiding hand, pulling him away from trouble and into the right direction.

Pete really did want to finally cross the line into dating with Mikey. He could do it, he could invite him over and tell Mikey how he felt. Kiss him and hold him and make sure Mikey knew _exactly_ how Pete felt about him.

But, _goddamn_ was it a scary thing to think about.

Pete rolled onto his back and said, “I'll tell Mikey if you tell Elisa.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, “Fine, deal.”

 


End file.
